


Guess Again

by thesynapticsnap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesynapticsnap/pseuds/thesynapticsnap
Summary: Keith confronts Lance about something he witnessed during a team mind-melding exercise…too bad he’s got the wrong culprit.





	Guess Again

**Author's Note:**

> Another x-post from tumblr~
> 
> I think this was actually the first Shance thing I ever wrote :D

 

 

Keith had tried to just forget about it. He really had.

When no one else had seemed the least bit disturbed when they came out of the mind-meld earlier, he’d quickly decided it was best just to keep it to himself and never speak of what he’d witnessed to anyone ever. That way it was kind of like he’d never seen it at all, right?

Except he couldn’t get the images out of his head. Two hours since they’d all gone their separate ways and Lance’s fantasy was still clear as day in his mind.

It wasn’t like it’d even been something particularly graphic or unusual. It hadn’t involved whips or chains or any of the other kinky shit he assumed polluted Lance’s brain. It’d merely been Lance cuddling with the object of his affection, blushing and giggling between the chaste kisses they exchanged. Honestly, Keith might have found it kind of cute if it had involved Allura or one of the many pretty alien girls Lance had tried to woo during their journey…

But the person wrapped around Lance in his fantasy wasn’t some random girl. Hell, it wasn’t even some random boy. It was freaking  _Shiro_.

Which was why he couldn’t just let it go. Aside from the negative impact such feelings might have on forming Voltron, Keith wasn’t sure he could stomach Lance trying any of his awful pickup lines on their leader.

So he resigned himself to the fact he was going to have to confront Lance about the fantasy and went in search of him. It didn’t take long to find him – as usual, he was kicked back on the couch in the lounge area.

 _Alone_ , thank god.

“Lance…we need to talk.”

“Uh, ok?” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

“About earlier…the uh, mind-meld.”

“…What about it?”

Keith watched for any sign of embarrassment or horror to cross his features, but Lance merely had his brows scrunched together in confusion. Or at least, that was the look he was trying to convey. Dammit, he knew exactly what Keith was talking about…

“Lance, I saw – look, I know about your feelings for Shiro, ok?” Keith blurted. “I guess our minds got tangled up somehow and I saw…things.”

There was a change in Lance’s features then, but it was so subtle Keith didn’t catch it. Had he, he might have stopped talking.

“What exactly did you see?” Lance asked carefully.

“You know…you were cuddling with him and kissing,” Keith mumbled. “Look, I didn’t even want to mention it, but we can’t risk stuff like this getting in the way of Voltron. Can you just…try not to think of him like that anymore?”

Lance grinned.

“Sure thing, buddy,” he assured him.

* * *

Shiro was still a little shook up from the earlier exercise. Normally he had no trouble mind-melding with the team, but today he’d been more than a little distracted… so much in fact, he’d sworn he let his personal thoughts get tangled up in Keith’s mind. Thankfully, Keith hadn’t said anything to him afterward.

He’d all but placed the awkward event out his mind until he ran into Lance later that day. The blue paladin had been the star of the fantasy that had slipped to the forefront of his mind during the mind-meld, and he’d counted himself lucky Keith had been sitting between them to act as a buffer. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Lance found out he had a ridiculous crush on him.

“Oh, hi Lance,” he said, smiling warmly at the other as he tried to pass by him. Unfortunately, Lance did not budge from the doorframe where he was leaned, effectively blocking his exit.

“Shiro,” Lance said, returning his smile with a mischievous grin of his own.

Shiro tensed, a bit of a blush rising to his face at the knowing look in Lance’s eyes.

“…Was there something you needed?”

“Maybe.” Lance stepped forward, stopping just a few inches shy of his chest and gazing up at him. His smirk never faltered, and Shiro felt heat rise to his face at the sight. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Shiro fought the urge to back away and then bolt past Lance into the hallway.

“I got a lecture from Keith earlier,” Lance continued when he didn’t say anything. “He told me I shouldn’t be having inappropriate thoughts about a team member during our mind-meld exercises. Except I don’t think he was mixed up in  _my_ headhole…”

“Oh my god,” Shiro groaned, slapping a hand to his face to cover his eyes. “Lance, whatever he told you, I swear–”

He jumped when he felt a hand against his forearm, gently pulling his hand away from his face. When he dared to look at Lance, he was still smiling, a faint blush now spread across his own face.

He expected a quick and gentle rejection. Instead, the next words out of Lance’s mouth were a request.

“Why don’t you show me what you were thinking about?”


End file.
